


Pillow Talk

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots, Idiots in Love, LMAO, M/M, Pillow Talk, Race has no verbal filter, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, albert is a dance teacher, i went at it with these tags, idk what race does, so many tags and so few words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race and Al chat after a long day





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Im back bitches
> 
> this is so bad im so sorry lmao hope you enjoy

Albert settled down on the bed, scooting over to make space for his boyfriend. He pulled back the covers and let Race crawl into bed beside him, popcorn bowl in hand. He turned his head to the side to give him a kiss, warm and sweet. 

"Hey baby," Race whispered between soft kisses. He could never settle for just one. 

Albert rested their foreheads together after a moment. "I miss you when I'm gone all day, ya know," he murmured. 

"I know," Race whispered back. He kissed Albert once more, lingering for a second before pulling away. "Movie all set?"

Albert nodded, grabbing the remote and dropping his arm around Race's shoulders. They settled in together, melting into each other after a long day. 

"The Beetlejuice musical is so jacked," Race whispered between handfuls of popcorn. 

"There’s a-"

"They fucked up the plot!"

Albert nodded along, "sounds like it."

They sat in relative silence for a while, content to watch the movie, occasionally mumbling things and laughing at themselves. 

When the movie was over Albert shut off the TV, not bothering to take the disc out. He laid down, opening his arms up and letting Race curl up against his chest. 

"How was work," he asked. 

Albert shrugged, "it was okay I guess. The little ones couldn't stay on task but what else is new," he huffed out a little laugh. 

"What about the advanced ballet?" Race scrunched up his nose, which Albert always said was the cutest thing. Race thought it made him look like a pig. 

Albert thought for a moment, "they were phenomenal, actually. We held auditions for Swan Lake today, wanna see the videos?"

Race nodded eagerly, and Albert grabbed his phone from the nightstand. The auditions were exceptionally amazing, and Race sat in silent awe. "Well shit, how are you gonna choose?"

Albert locked his phone and turned back, "honestly? I might just make Marie choose and then agree with whatever she says.”

Race laughed and curled closer with a content hum. There was a moment’s silence, the ticking of Albert’s watch being the only sound in the room. Warm evening sun filtered through the blinds and caught on dust glinting in the air.

“You can’t convince me that Joey and Chandler weren’t fucking,” Race whispered, his eyes closed.

Albert snorted, “that’s the tea, babe.”

A grin fell across his features but he still refused to open his eyes. “I mean, they lived together and they had chemistry! There’s other shit too, but I’m too tired,” he yawned.

“Babe,” Albert whispered, his fingers running through Race’s hair. “Get some sleep.”

It was quiet for a solid five minutes before Race spoke again, very quietly.

“FoR tHe LoVe Of GoD pLeAsE sToP bRiNgInG tOiLeT pApEr To ThE lIoNs ClUb-”

Albert was howling with laughter, clutching his stomach. Race laughed a little too, mostly humming the rest of the song quietly to himself. When Albert had finally calmed down he rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s shoulder, breathing deeply.

“Racer, honey, I swear you just spoke in meme format.”

Race cracked his eyes open with a sly smile. “Who are you to say that wasn’t my intention?”

Albert cracked up, “god I love you.”

Race buried his nose in Albert’s neck, leaving kisses there as he went. “Is this our version of pillow talk,” he murmured.

“I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> story time!  
I've been writing a lot for supernatural, but Newsies will forever be my home. I love you guys, I love these boys, and I love writing. That's why I returned. (also cause I need a morale boost cause i've gotten approx. 1 comment over the past 3 pieces i've posted and I know you guys are pretty good at commenting)


End file.
